Goofballs
Official website Goofballs is an animated comedy drama film set to release in July 2015. The film is directed, produced and storywritten by Ben Weiss, and written by Ben Weiss, Muchacha, Jelly, YS Kim and Chris. Being based on the events of the SpongeBob Fan Wiki, many users voice their own role (Ben Weiss, Violet, Bob, Travis Penniall, Jason C. Mendleson, William Leonard, Riley Quigley and Chris Graves) as well as other voice actors (Supergeeky1 and Muchacha). The plot follows the main characters (Da Nerd, Violet, Bob Jellington, Tanner Schnabel, Youngsoo Kim, Adam Quiroz and Nick Tobias) on their journey back home after they've been banished by an evil corporation. Plot :This '''plot outline' is unconfirmed and is subject to change.'' The film chronicles the events of teenagers Da Nerd, Violet, Bob Jellington, Tanner Schnabel, Youngsoo Kim, Adam Quiroz and Nick Tobias through their journey back home. Previously left in charge alone, their homeland has been taken over by a malicious corporation with control over many islands and cities across the country. This corporation has deemed the innocent teenagers unfit for the island and banishes them to an imprisonment island in which they have no power. This ensues feelings of unfairness and overall sadness, but they soon realize they have to suck it up and find a way out if they want anything to change. Main cast ——— Main protagonists ——— *'Ben Weiss' as Da Nerd *'Violet (Ponyo Fan)' as herself *'Bob (JellyfishJam38)' as Bob Jellington *'Supergeeky1' as Tanner Schnabel *'Youngsoo Kim' as himself (unconfirmed) *Adam Quiroz *'Nick Tobias' as himself ——— Main antagonists ——— *'Ghastlyop' as Dave Brayfbu *'Travis Penniall' as himself *Irina Umanskaya *'Nicholas Loder' as himself *'Jason C. Mendleson' as himself *'Muchacha, 120d, Riley Quigley' as members of CityControl Inc. ——— Other (neutral) main cast ——— *Jessica Kris Krumbs *Weston Greene *'William Leonard' as himself *'Riley Quigley' as himself *Henry (IHeartSpongeBob) *Simon Anderson *'Seth Daniel Stewart' as himself *'Chris Graves' as himself (TopherGopher) *Newleaffan *'Supergeeky1' as Jason DeMarco *'Lisa Bishop' as herself Music The film has a soundtrack totaling at 9''' songs. *'''Unwell - cover by Ryan Shubert *'Why Da Nerd Say' - parody by Da Nerd, instrumental by ThePianoSwede *'This Thing Has Started (2004 demo)' - OK Go *'Say When' - cover by Seil Weiss *'Getaway' - Ryan Shubert *'The Fox (Reprise)' - Lino Rise *'Hold My Hand' - The Fray *'Get Over It (Elevator Version)' - OK Go *'"Taking Over" (untitled)' - Da Nerd Production Development Goofballs has been in planning since January 2014, under many different titles with different synopses and ideas. It first had the bland title of simply SBFW Movie, until that was reserved for a planned documentary of the wiki, with a quick title change of The SpongeBob Fan Wiki Documentary. Next came H*ck Seven Tset Oh (Ho) which resembled many "trends" that spawned on the wiki and became part of natural language. Another title was Anti-Sauce Legion, which had a completely different direction; completely fictitious, it would have been about the main cast setting up a "Spongefancon", while an unforeseen trouble is brewing. Finally came Goofballs, which was originally going to be the title of a video game revolving around the members of the wiki. With this final title, the film began production in around May 2014. However, Goofballs was originally not going to be Exhilaration Animation's first movie. Since its founding in January 2014, many different ideas and titles have been going around as "planned" movies for Exhilaration Animation, until they were all dropped so Goofballs could be worked on. Goofballs is more of a tribute to the SpongeBob Fan Wiki than a celebration of Exhilaration Animation's debut. The film's script originally had all of the wiki's members enclosed in an office-type building, which ensued a lot of chaos. A teaser excerpt of the original script was shared among about 13 people for reception, until the script was completely rewritten and 4 other people joined the writing team. The script has been rewritten and restarted a large number of times, but it has been confirmed that the writing team is now set on an idea that will last for the rest of the film's production. Technical changes The film was originally going to be rendered at 720i in 2-track stereo sound. Professionalism and serious reconsideration was made and the final mix will be 1080i (either at 2592x1080 or 1920x800) in 6-track 5.1 Dolby Digital surround sound. See also *Exhilaration Animation Wiki *IMDb Category:Da Nerd Category:Movies